


A Midnight Kiss

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Club Love, College AU, F/F, New Years kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia met a mystery girl at her club a few weeks ago and invites her to her annual New Year's Eve bash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [A Midnight Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330193) by [minty_mix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix)



> I suggest listening to the "Sweet Nothing" grand theft and Diplo Trap Remix while reading the dancing/ countdown part. I also hope that everyone has a happy and a safe New Year. Oh and party hard!

Club “Ellipse” was packed. New Year’s Eve was a good reason for it to be. Lydia couldn’t be happier as to how everything was going. The alcohol was flowing; the two Dj’s (One on the ground floor and another on the second floor) were playing great music and the clientele were having a joyous time as well.

Now the only thing that was missing was someone to be Lydia’s New Year’s kiss. Of course, she wasn’t worried. People have been throwing themselves at her all evening, but she only wanted to kiss one person and she had yet to arrive yet.

“Hey Lydia, did you’re mystery girl get here yet?” Erica asks leaning over from her place behind the bar.

Spinning back on her barstool to face the blonde woman, Lydia purses her lips before replying. “Sadly no.” She then reaches for her French 75 and stirs the rest of the contents in the cup in hopes of not looking into Erica’s eyes.

“Maybe she’s just stuck outside.” The younger girl gives her a soft smile.

“That would make sense, but I told Derek and Boyd to make sure that she was on the list.” Lydia then half turns in her stool to survey the ground floor of the club. Not seeing the tall brunette the redhead returns her attention back to Erica who seems to be staring at someone in the distance. “You know that you can take the rest of the night off, right? I’m pretty sure that Danny and Isaac can manage down here.” Lydia says sincerely.

Erica lets out a giggle and then a full hearted laugh when she figures out where her boss/ friend is going with this. “You think-“ She then continues to laugh. After a few seconds she sucks in some air and stops her laughter. “No, well I mean I did have my eye on someone, but I also spotted your mystery girl.” Lydia follows Erica’s line of view and spots Allison pushing through the crowd with three people flanking her sides. A shorter brunette that she only knows by the name of Cora and two men, one Latino with boyish good looks and a pale man that thought it was necessary to dance to get through the mass of people on the dance floor.

Lydia is speechless. She didn’t think that taller woman would show up, but she was glad that she did. The shorter girl gained her composure, gave Erica a big smile and walked toward the approaching group.

“I thought you were going to stand me up.” Lydia says.

“That would be my fault. Sorry, how rude of me? My name is Stiles. This is Scott and I hear that you already know Cora- oh and of course Allison.” He gestures wildly at his group of friends and Lydia wonders if she should give the over-active man some methylphenidate.

Lydia quirks her eyebrows in interest wanting to know the story behind why the group was tardy. “Really? This sounds interesting. Perhaps we can go over this story in the VIP lounge upstairs.” She looks at Allison when she suggests a more relaxed setting. She receives affirmations from everyone in the group, except Cora who seems to be occupied by Erica on the dance floor.  

“That was fast.” Allison and Lydia say at the same time before walking up the stairs to the VIP lounge.

Scott and Stiles immediately run to the couch by the farthest wall and Lydia and Allison sit themselves on another plush couch kiddy corner to that one.

Stiles is trying to open a bottle of champagne when Lydia asks about the story. “Oh yeah the story, so we are standing at the door trying to get let in when I see my buddy Boyd working the door with Derek. It turns out that I owed him fifty dollars from two weeks ago because he let me borrow his issue of “The Amazing Spiderman” the comic not the movie. It just so happened that I ripped it and it was the first issue,  that’s kind of frowned upon in the nerd community. Anyway, let’s just say Boyd refused to let me in if I didn’t give him his money. So, I had to run down to an ATM which is really hard in to find in this city. I could’ve drove, but I decided to run. So, I ran about nine blocks found an ATM almost got mugged, but I paid Boyd back and then some and here we are.” He spoke really fast throughout his story, but Lydia understood every word even though she was kind of distracted by Stiles trying to claw at the wrapping on the champagne instead of using the bottle opener that was in front of him.

Picking the bottle opener up she hands it to Stiles with a smile. “I think that’s a plausible excuse for being a little late. Of course you can help yourselves to whatever you like.” She focuses her attention on Allison once again.

“So, you come here often?” She quips at the taller girl.

The brunette lets out a giggle accompanied by an eye roll.  “No, but maybe you can show me around.” She plays along.

Continuing their joke Lydia replies. “I would like that. Besides, I know the owner, but I hear she’s a real bitch.” The redhead smiles when Allison continues to laugh.

“A bitch. I might want to go find her. I like a woman that takes charge.” She quips feigning getting up from the couch. Lydia pulls her back and they stare in each other’s eyes for a moment.

“So Allison, huh?” Lydia asks letting the other girls name roll off her tongue.

“Yup, that’s my name. Sorry I didn’t tell you the last time I was here, but I had to get home.” She says apologetically.

Lydia looks at Allison’s chocolate orbs and sees a sadness that she’d do anything to erase. “I can understand. So, can Cinderella stay for the rest of the ball or will her chariot turn into a pumpkin at midnight?” the redhead quips.

Allison smiles at the shorter girl and takes her hand intertwining their fingers. “I think Cinderella is free to take the night off.” She replies with a sweet smile.

“Good.” Lydia says standing up, brushing the small wrinkles on her dress. “Well, may I have this dance?” She asks extending her hand.

Allison takes the offered hand and continues to hold the club owner’s hand as they find a spot on the dance floor.

The music throughout the club is suddenly turned down low and a voice from a microphone stops the dancing crowd’s movements.

_“Alright everybody, it’s almost time to ring in the New Year. So I want everybody to grab somebody and dance this last song of the year out. Hopefully when we get to the 10 second mark you’ll get that kiss that will bring a lot of you some luck and for a few of you a new love.”_

The voice cuts out and a the same heavy beat booms out of the speakers from the ground floor as well as the second floor.

Allison looks down at Lydia and smiles as she grabs the shorter woman in close.

Lydia puts her hands around the taller girl’s neck and they start to dance.

“You’re so beautiful.” Allison whispers into her ear as Lydia melds her body closer to her own.

It was innocent at first, but then they are moving in time together and grinding against each other’s legs.

“I’m so glad you chose this club a few weeks ago.” Lydia says into Allison’s ear, her lips brushing against the other girl’s ear causing her to shiver lightly.

The music is low again, but the pair pay no attention to the interruption. It’s as if they are in their own world letting the music say what they haven’t already said.

_10._

Lydia looks up into Allison’s eyes noticing a darker tint in them even in the neon lights.

_9._

Allison looks down at Lydia and finds everything that the other woman could give her.

_8._

As if they couldn’t be any closer, they find a way to be wrapped up in each other.

_7._

Boyd, Derek, Danny, Isaac, Cora, Erica and even Scott and Stiles yell from next to the pair with their newly acquired dates.

_6._

“You know that you’re not a bitch, right?” Allison asks. “In fact, you’re amazing.” Her forehead is now leaning Against Lydia’s.

“You’re the one that’s not just a college student, but an archery champion.” She says smiling.

_5._

Lydia reaches up to move stray hair that fell into Allison’s face.

_4._

Allison grips Lydia’s hips a little bit tighter.

_3._

Lydia feels cool breathe on her face.

_2_.

“Are you ready? There’s no turning back once we do this.” Lydia says.

“Bring it on.” Allison replies with a smile.

_1._

Their noses touch and their lips are almost enveloped by one another.

_“Happy New Year!”_

The crowd shouts and their lips meet in the softest of ways, but then turns passionate when Allison darts her tongue into Lydia’s mouth.

They breakaway from each other and the music picks up and the crowd starts to dance again.

“Did you want to get out of here?” Lydia asks getting nervous.

Allison quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Not like that. I meant did you want to go back to my loft and I don’t know watch a movie?” Lydia asks trying not to trip over her words.

Allison gives her a thousand watt smile this time. “I’d love to.”

 


End file.
